Heart disease is the number one killer of men and women worldwide. Generally, heart tissue has a limited capacity for regeneration or self-renewal. After a patient recovers from a myocardial infarction, the organ still bears a scar, and heart function is diminished. The ability to regenerate damaged organs such as the heart remains elusive. As such, there is a pressing need in the art to develop new strategies for the regeneration of damaged organs.